1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving device for moving a lens in an optical axis direction, to an autofocus camera provided with this lens driving device, and to a camera-equipped mobile terminal provided with this autofocus camera.
2. Related Art
Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2002-373435) discloses that, in an actuator for an optical pickup, a lens support is moved in an optical axis direction (focus direction) and tracking direction (X direction) by providing a first coil and a second coil at a 90 degree interval in the circumferential direction of the outer circumferential face of the lens support body, disposing magnets facing each coil at the radial direction outer side of the lens support body, and passing electric current though the coils.
On the other hand, in a miniaturized camera, the lens support was moved only in the optical axis direction, and for the case of moving in the X-Y direction for image stabilization, the whole lens driving device was moved by a motor for driving in the X direction and a motor for driving in the Y direction.